Blanco
by Coraline T
Summary: "Si tuviera que describirla en una palabra diría blanco. Todo en ella y alrededor suyo parece tener algo de ese color. No sabe si es a propósito o no, pero todo en ella y a su alrededor parece gritar blanco. Y no entiende por qué, pero le molesta e inquieta a partes iguales." Historia para el reto "Una pareja para..." del foro El Diente de León. Personaje de octubre: Gale Hawthorne


**Disclaimer: Ni Los Juegos del Hambre ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Esta historia participa en el reto "Una pareja para…" del foro El Diente de León. Personaje de septiembre-octubre: Gale Hawthorne.**

* * *

 **Blanco**

* * *

Duele tanto que quema.

Intenta mantener los ojos abiertos y la boca cerrada, pero cuando el látigo entra en contacto con su piel por octava vez un alarido rasga su garganta, arrancando una sonrisa del nuevo jefe de los Agentes de la Paz.

Instantáneamente se reprende por ello y aprieta los dientes, mientras siente el látigo desgarrar la piel como si fuera un arado dejando huellas sobre el campo. Si gira un poco la cabeza todavía podrá ver el pavo causante de todo aquello, aunque lo cierto es que es injusto culpar al animal por las barbaries que cometen los humanos.

Después de lo que a él le parecen muchos latigazos, pero que sin duda para el nuevo jefe son pocos, deja de escuchar sonido alguno. Un pitido se apodera de sus oídos opacando cualquier sonido que hubiera creído escuchar. Opacando murmullos indignados y asustados en partes iguales, opacando algún sollozo amortiguado, opacando una voz conocida que grita muy cerca de él. El tiempo deja de tener sentido, dejando que el dolor llene cada hueco.

Al poco tiempo la vista se le borronea, y todo empieza a moverse demasiado rápido. Apenas es consciente del manchón rojo que se acerca a él y que termina tirado en el suelo, fundido con la nieve gris del suelo.

Sí es consciente del dolor que siente en donde antes estaba su espalda; donde ahora no está seguro de qué habrá. El sólo pensarlo hace que algo en su estómago se revuelva y, cuando el calor del látigo vuelve a abrasarlo, se deja llevar por él, a un lugar donde espera que todo no sea rojo, donde espera que el dolor no lo alcance, donde espera que el mundo sea un lugar diferente.

Muy muy lejos escucha gritos. O quizás lo imagina.

Mientras tanto él llega a un lugar donde todo es blanco.

.

Cuando despierta definitivamente hay un sinfín de noticias que no hacen más que alterar su estado de ánimo, haciéndolo desear poder levantarse y largarse definitivamente de la casa de las Everdeen. Lejos del dolor en la espalda, de las curaciones y de las hierbas que escuecen demasiado a veces. Pero sobre todo lejos de Katniss y de todo lo que ella representa para él.

Una parte de él no deja de preguntarse si lo que pasó fue real, o si simplemente estaba demasiado ido en las fauces de la morflina cuando sintió la calidez de sus labios contra los suyos, porque la chica que se la pasa enfurruñada de un lado a otro de la casa deseando querer salir, deseando querer saber cómo está el panadero a cada segundo (aunque no lo diga) sigue sin ser aquella Katniss que él creía conocer y querer.

Y esto lo lleva a la otra causante de su molestia: la morflina.

Su ceño se frunce automáticamente cuando recuerda el semblante severo de su madre y el tono de voz firme cuando él estuvo a punto de quejarse tras saber que no había sido otra más que Madge Undersee quien había suministrado las valiosas medicinas, esas que habían hecho el infierno rojo un lugar un poco más llevadero. Una deuda que él no hubiera aceptado ni en un millón de años de haber podido decidir.

Hazelle había dicho que no fuera idiota, que debía estar agradecido por la ayuda que le habían brindado en momentos de necesidad, y luego, tras titubear unos instantes, su voz se había quebrado para terminar rebelando que Rory había tenido que pedir teselas, como si aquello ejemplificara las cosas malas que una "ayuda" podía evitar.

No está seguro del por qué, pero incluso días después, su mente insiste en seguir relacionando ambos hechos, aun a sabiendas de que ninguno tiene nada que ver con el otro. Como si las teselas de Rory fueran el pago por la medicina que él nunca hubiera podido, ni querido, costear.

No se atreve a decírselo a su madre, que todos los días a las tres de la tarde llega puntual a pasar tiempo con él, ni a Katniss, cuyos labios se convierten en una delgada línea y su rostro se pone blanco al saber que Rory tendrá más papeletas este año.

Pero en su mente ya no hay una deuda impaga. Ahora es la hija del alcalde la que le debe algo a él.

.

La piel nueva formándose en su espalda le duele cada vez que se mueve bruscamente, pero siente que las paredes son cada vez más pequeñas, y que eventualmente terminarán aplastándolo. Así que termina haciendo oídos sordos a los reproches de su madre y abandonando su casa, solamente para descubrir que el lugar al que más desea ir está prohibido ahora.

La visión de la alambrada, ahora electrificada y con nuevos alambres de púas en las puntas decorándola lo hace retroceder sobre sus pasos, frustrado. Masculla maldiciones mientras regresa, borrando cada tanto las huellas en la nieve que lo delatarían. No teme al nuevo jefe, pero no es idiota, y su espalda hecha jirones es un recordatorio constante de que no le conviene meterse en _más_ problemas.

Se detiene al regresar a la Veta, y un vistazo a las casas desoladas, sin siquiera las precarias chimeneas encendidas aun con el frío que está haciendo, hace que la idea que venía gestándose en su mente tome forma. Ni el dolor en su espalda, debido al esfuerzo y al frío, hace que se detenga.

Rodea la casa del alcalde con pasos rápidos, esquivando la reja principal, decorada por dos pequeños arbustos roídos ahora cubiertos de blanco. Sus pasos dibujan un perfecto semicírculo hasta llegar a la puerta trasera, esa a la que tocaban Katniss y él cada vez que iban a venderle fresas al alcalde. Porque hubiera estado mal visto que el alcalde de incluso un lugar tan remoto como el Distrito Doce comprara cosas de un origen completamente cuestionable y para nada legal.

Golpea la puerta con brusquedad. Como nadie atiende vuelve a hacerlo tres veces más, impaciente, hasta que una mujer de avanzada edad con un uniforme que la delata como miembro del personal, abre la puerta. Intenta no sentirse asqueado por su uniforme. No por ella, sino por sus empleadores.

― Busco a Madge Undersee ― dice secamente, sin detenerse a saludar siquiera.

La mujer lo mira con algo parecido al temor en sus facciones.

― Yo… No… ― No parece saber muy bien qué decir. No es normal que alguien de la Veta busque a la hija del alcalde, y probablemente no agradaría demasiado al alcalde saberlo.

― Estoy buscando a Madge ― repite Gale con impaciencia. La mujer no tiene la culpa, pero no está haciendo más que importunarlo.

Ella duda unos segundos más, y finalmente parece haberse armado de valor para echarlo cuando una voz suave desde el interior los interrumpe.

― Está bien Nyade ― y como la mujer no parece estar del todo segura ella eleva una octava el tono de su voz ―. No pasa nada.

La mujer, Nyade, se retira, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada compungida al chico.

Gale resopla, y su mirada se dirige a Madge Undersee, que lo mira con una mezcla de recelo y curiosidad.

Si tuviera que describirla en una palabra diría blanco. Todo en ella y alrededor suyo parece tener algo de ese color. Ya lo había notado en ocasiones anteriores, como cuando fueron a venderle fresas la mañana de la cosecha en que todo cambió, cuando ella se burló de él diciendo que tenía que estar bonita por si acababa en el Capitolio, pero ahora resulta más evidente. No sabe si es a propósito o no, pero todo en ella y a su alrededor parece gritar blanco.

Su cabello, recogido hacia el costado con una cinta blanca, el vestido simple, pero sin duda costoso que nadie en el Doce podría permitirse comprar ni usar, hasta la nieve alrededor de su casa, limpia de vestigios del carbón de las minas.

Y no entiende por qué, pero le molesta e inquieta a partes iguales.

Ella se ruboriza levemente al sentir su escrutinio, pero no desvía la mirada.

― ¿Qué quieres Gale? ― Pregunta finalmente, algo brusca.

Gale enarca una ceja. Esperaba una chiquilla asustada. Sin embargo no se deja amedrentar.

― ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Ella lo mira sin entender.

― ¿Qué cosa?

― Ya sabes qué ― replica molesto y, como ella sigue mirándolo confusa, termina aclarando ―, la morflina.

Se alegra cuando ve el rostro de Madge Undersee lucir incómodo. Su rostro se pone rojo como un tomate y voltea la cabeza en todas direcciones, como queriendo asegurarse de que no hay nadie cerca. Cuando regresa la vista a él parece molesta, lo cual resulta algo totalmente inesperado.

― Cualquier persona se limitaría a agradecer ― declara con frialdad.

Él la interrumpe, enojado.

― ¿Por qué te agradecería si yo no te pedí nada?

― ¿Y qué te hace pensar que lo hice por ti?

Por unos segundos no encuentra palabras para responderle, y a su mente viene la imagen de Madge Undersee en la plaza, con el resto de la gente del distrito, mirando como Katniss intentaba sobrevivir en los Juegos. Su rostro compungido, frágil, nada parecido a la chica que tiene en frente que, con las mejillas rojas y el ceño fruncido, se atreve a hacerle frente.

― No quiero deberte nada ― declara, molesto.

― No lo haces ― replica ella.

― Sí lo…

― No ― lo interrumpe y levanta la barbilla, decidida ―. Escucha Gale, si quieres pensar que tienes alguna deuda impaga y que por eso eres moralmente inferior a mí, es tu problema. Yo simplemente hice lo que consideré correcto por mi amiga y por un ciudadano del distrito. Eres libre de creer lo que quieras. Es lo único que Snow no puede controlar ― añade con molestia y se mete en su casa, cerrando la puerta con un portazo.

Gale se queda durante un minuto parado sin saber qué hacer. Finalmente reacciona, y se marcha por donde vino con una diminuta sonrisa en los labios.

Madge Undersee podrá vestir de blanco todo lo que quiera, pero no es ninguna niña frágil como quiere hacerle creer a todos.

.

No vuelve a verla hasta el día de la cosecha, cuando la familia de Katniss se encarama a la puerta del Edificio de Justicia rogando por poder despedirse de ella mientras él permanece atrás, a sabiendas de que no los dejarán. Usarán todas las formas que puedan para herir a Katniss para luego deshacerse de ella, dejando en claro en todo momento su superioridad.

Escucha unos pasos ligeros y se gira, para encontrar a Madge parada en medio de la calle, mirando el Edificio de Justicia con impotencia. Observa los brazos rígidos a los costados de su cuerpo, las manos convertidas en puños y, finalmente, sus ojos, que derraman lágrimas silenciosas que parecen más de furia contenida que de tristeza. De nuevo no es esa niña frágil de siempre.

Hay algo en su expresión, tan parecida a la suya propia, que lo lleva a acercarse a ella sin sentir esa habitual repelencia.

― Ellos no se detendrán ― murmura enojado. Ella asiente con la cabeza, sin mirarlo ―. No se detendrán hasta que ella esté…

― No ― dice girándose para mirarlo ―. Van a tener que hacerlo, o las llamas lo harán.

Por unos segundos Gale es incapaz de apartar la mirada de sus ojos azules, que brillan mientras continúan derramando lágrimas silenciosas. Porque sus ojos reflejan la misma rabia que siente él todo el tiempo, y que muchas veces parece querer consumirlo, pero también algo más, que parece no querer extinguirse del todo.

Esperanza.

.

― Undersee ― la llama mientras ella camina rápidamente, su vestido blanco ondeando con el viento. Ella no da señales de oírlo ―. ¡Undersee! ¡Madge!

Ella se gira, con una mueca que parecería una sonrisa en el rostro.

― ¿Qué sucede Gale?

Él no sabe qué responder. No sabe por qué la siguió cuando la vio abandonar el tumulto de gente de la plaza. Lo único que sabe es que no quiere pensar si lo que dijo Peeta Mellark es verdad, y si Katniss entrará a morir en la arena con un niño a cuestas. Katniss, quien siempre dijo que nunca tendría hijos.

Se encoje de hombros, sintiéndose idiota. Ella empieza a mover un pie, impaciente. Finalmente lanza la primera pregunta que se le viene a la mente.

― ¿Por qué siempre vistes de blanco?

Ella sonríe con algo de amargura. De repente le parece mayor, y no la niña mimada que siempre pensó que era.

― ¿No es como se supone que debo vestir? ¿No soy acaso la mimada hija del alcalde que posee más que el resto del distrito?

Gale se encuentra sin saber qué responder nuevamente.

Luego de unos segundos ella suaviza su mirada y murmura.

― Así es como vistió Mayrise Undersee desde que su hermana murió en los Juegos hasta que quedó postrada en una cama.

Y se marcha dejando a Gale con un montón de dudas sobre ella sin responder.

.

Al día siguiente, el día del lanzamiento de los Juegos, ella se aparece en la pradera, con el cabello atado en una coleta. Gale no sabe qué pensar cuando la ve, ni por qué ya no siente repulsión al ver su vestido blanco, sino una inquietante sensación que no puede identificar.

— ¿No deberías estar en la plaza? — Pregunta fijándose en su vestimenta, demasiado fina para un día normal.

Ella asiente levemente. Parece algo incómoda. Finalmente suspira y se acomoda un mechón que se había salido detrás de la oreja.

— En un rato — murmura —. Tú no irás, ¿verdad?

Él niega con la cabeza.

— No creo poder soportar verla allí, en frente de todos — confiesa sorprendiéndose, y sorprendiéndola a ella también.

Madge esboza una sonrisa triste, que Gale cree entender. Ella prácticamente está obligada a ver el inicio de los Juegos allí.

— Ella es fuerte, va a sobrevivir — dice Madge muy convencida —. Tiene que hacerlo.

Gale sonríe.

— Si me hubieran dicho hace un mes que tenías esa convicción y firmeza no lo habría creído — comenta.

Se ríe un poco al verla sonrojarse. Sin embargo al instante ella se recompone, y sonrojada y todo, le contesta.

— Si me hubieran dicho hace un mes que eras capaz de ser amable con alguien como yo tampoco lo hubiera creído — dice demasiado rápido, atropellándose con las palabras.

Él suelta una carcajada, la primera desde que anunciaron el Vasallaje probablemente.

— Deberías volver, antes de que noten tu ausencia — le dice, intentando mostrarse serio y distante, sin grandes resultados.

Ella se despide con una mano y comienza a caminar en dirección a La Veta, y luego, al pueblo. Gale observa sus zapatos blancos rodeados del verde césped, y termina de decidir que ella no le cae mal.

Horas después hace tripas de corazón y se mezcla entre la gente en la plaza, intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que su amiga es tan fuerte como Madge Undersee cree, y que podrá vencer cualquier obstáculo que pongan frente a ella.

.

Al final, no sabe qué creer. Todo es demasiado confuso, y nadie entiende lo qué está sucediendo. Sin embargo, cuando Katniss dispara una flecha hacia el cielo, la transmisión se corta y a los cinco minutos toda La Veta se queda a oscuras, intuye que algo malo está pasando.

Un vistazo a su madre y hermanos, todos igual de pálidos y asustados, termina por convencerlo de que necesita saber qué sucede. A pesar de las quejas de Hazelle le ordena quedarse en la casa con los niños mientras él sale a investigar.

Camina despacio por las calles oscuras, como si estuviera explorando terreno desconocido. No se cruza a nadie en el camino, pero podría jurar que todos los habitantes de La Veta están pegados a sus ventanas, expectantes.

No está seguro de que nada bueno suceda.

En el límite con la zona comercial empieza a encontrarse a otra gente que, como él, intuye que algo está sucediendo. Apenas tiene tiempo de intercambiar un par de palabras con Sae La Grasienta cuando una explosión hace que ambos se giren en la misma dirección. Lo que ven es aterrador.

El aerodeslizador no se llega a ver, pero si el fuego y humo que las bombas provocan cuando entran en contacto con el suelo. Le toma unos segundos asimilar lo que está pasando.

Están bombardeando el Distrito Doce.

— ¡A la pradera! — Grita, totalmente histérico. Sae se sobresalta, y sujeta con fuerza la mano de su pequeña nieta —. Tenemos que ir a la pradera. Todos — repite, sintiéndose tan asustado como cuando le informaron que había habido un accidente en las minas.

Sae asiente y empieza a caminar en dirección a La Veta, gritando como puede. Algunas personas a su alrededor comienzan a imitarla.

Gale, cuya vista se encuentra fija, apenas es capaz de asentir con la cabeza cuando los ve moverse. Desde la calle principal Madge se acerca corriendo, con su vestido ondeando y levantando polvo. Se detiene frente a él, jadeante.

— Están — comienza a decir, pero le falta el aire.

Gale no se preocupa de completar la frase por ella. Después de todo lo están viendo con sus propios ojos y las bombas parecen acercarse cada vez más.

— Tenemos que ir a la pradera. Todos — le dice pero ella no parece escuchar. Su mirada está perdida en el fuego, que a cada segundo parece más cercano —. ¡Madge!

Ella se gira, sobresaltada. Está asustada, tanto como él.

— Mis padres, Nyade… — balbucea.

Él la toma de los hombros. Necesita que ella sea aquella contestona que vislumbró algunas veces y no la niña frágil que siempre pensó.

— Escucha. Todavía hay algo de tiempo. Búscalos y nos reuniremos en la pradera. No se entretengan, hazlos salir lo más rápido que puedas. ¿Entiendes? Nos veremos frente a la alambrada.

Ella asiente, aunque parece dudar. Él afianza su agarre sobre sus hombros.

— ¿Prometes que irás allí? — Le pregunta, sintiéndose desesperado.

Madge levanta la cabeza. Parece una de esas princesas despertando de un trance en aquellos cuentos que su madre contaba a Possy.

— Lo prometo — susurra y luego se pone de puntillas, juntando sus labios en un beso que dura apenas unos segundos, pero que hace que ambos sientan una adrenalina que nada tiene que ver con el bombardeo.

.

Intenta no regresar la vista atrás, pero inevitablemente cada pocos segundos se gira, impaciente. Cuenta hasta tres gritando y todos juntos arremeten contra la alambrada, derribando un buen pedazo de ella.

Entonces, cuando han abierto un hueco lo suficientemente grande como para que varios puedan pasar, comienza la procesión.

No tiene idea de a dónde irán, o de cómo sobrevivirán en el bosque con tantos niños y heridos, pero era eso o ser quemados vivos, junto con el resto del distrito. No tiene certeza de que no los busquen, de que no quieran acabar con lo poco que queda del Distrito Doce.

Tiene millones de dudas y ninguna certeza.

Mientras la gente de su distrito avanza hacia un destino incierto él no puede evitar buscar con avidez entre los sobrevivientes un manchón blanco. Alguien con vestido blanco.

Ella tiene que aparecer. Fue lo que prometió.

* * *

 **Acá, kamikazeando (sí, me inventé un verbo) de nuevo.**

 **Tenía muchas ganas desde hace tiempo de escribir un Gadge y no tenía tiempo, pero me senté y salió esto. Hey no se quejen! No maté a nadie, al menos no directamente muajaja**

 **Espero que les guste, y sino ya saben dónde lanzar tomates xD**

 **Nos leemos pronto, espero.**

 **Saludos!**


End file.
